Fruits basket Kyo X Reader
by TheAnimegirl99x
Summary: When you are transferred into class 1D, your whole life turns upside down when you meet Kyo sohma.
1. The New student

(This is a brief factfile of the character, only with your name instead of the character being an Oc)

Name: _ _(your name)

Age: 16

General appearance: light brown, messy shoulder length hair, Bright green eyes.

Personality: you've always been reserved and quiet, and you've never been able to make any friends, you love writing, singing and listening to music, the only person that has ever known your true wild and quirky side has always been your mom, who has always been there for you. like Kyo though, you have a bit of a short fuse and when angry you can say things you don't actually mean.(partly why you don't have any friends) your also very sarcastic and funny, but no one has ever seen that side to you.

you have a secret that you have known since you were little, and has never wanted to tell anyone.

i looked up at the building before me, the sun's rays peaking over the roof, hesitantly i swiftly leapt out of the car, the music in my ears at a volume where i could hear people without having to take the earphones out.

_so this is where i'll be going to school...just great..._

i looked behind me to see the car i had been driven in had already left. i shook my head, changed the song on my ipod and walked into the school building, bag in tow.

_"what do you mean, we have to move, i like it here!"_

_darling it's not safe here, especially for a young girl like you who has her whole life to live, besides, the place we're going to is beautiful and not to far from the city. but we are going to have to transfer you to a new school._

_"i hate you!"_

"hey watch where your going will ya!" i looked over to see a boy, about my age standing infront of me, the first thing i noticed was his bright orange hair, and dark red eyes? ok, that cannot be his natural colour.

"oh, sorry, i'm just looking for my class, i think i'm lost." he looked at me as if he recognised what i were saying. he sighed.

"Well, what class are you in then?" i noticed from his tone of voice that he had an attitude.

"um, i'm in class 1-D, i'm the new transfer student." i heard the bell ring,

_dammit i'm going to be late!_

"well i'm in that class anyway so quit standing there and get moving." he took my arm, a little hard if you ask me, and pulled me down the corridor until we had reached our class.

"thankyou...?" i looked over to him.

"Kyo, my names Kyo...well what are you waiting for, open the god damn door already!" Kyo shouted at me, making me flinch a little, i opened the sliding door to see the teacher staring at me and Kyo.

"You two are late." the teacher sighed, then realised i was the new student.

"Oh, your the new student right? come here and introduce your self to the class, Kyo, try to be on time next time lessons start?"

she pulled me to the front and ushered Kyo through the door, i could hear him mumble 'whatever' and then sit down in his desk.

"um ok, well my name is _ _ and i'm the new transfer student, i hope i can make some friends and have a good time here, that's pretty much it."

_yeah right, it's always the same thing i say at every school i go to, man i hate this, i couldn't care less about making friends._

i smiled, to make it a little bit more convincing, it seemed to work on everyone.

the teacher nodded.

"Ok, you will be sitting next to Tohru Honda over there." she pointed to an empty space next to a girl with long dark brown hair and pretty blue eyes.

i sat down, unpacking my books and taking out a notebook, i turned on my ipod, but quiet enough to hear the teacher and started writing in my notebook, i had gotten one verse down when i heard someone shout.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!?" I saw Kyo shot up out of his desk, he looked furious, his hands clenched up and his orange bangs covering his eyes.

"Kyo Sohma, principals office at once!" the teacher pointed to the door.

"FINE IT'S MUCH BETTER THERE ANYWAY!" he stormed out of the class, after a moments silence the teacher resumed talking about the animal rights act in japan.

_so i was right, he does have an attitude._

"there he goes again..." the girl named Tohru sighed.

"Does this happen often with this class?" i asked, she seemed to be brought back into reality and smiled slightly.

"oh, you'll get used to it, Kyo has a bit of a short fuse so it's easy to get on his nerves, hey _ why did you move here?" Tohru asked, she looked over to me with a curious look on her face.

"my business is my business, the reason i moved, well, i'm sorry but i can't tell you that." i sighed and continued to scribble down down in my notebook, i saw Tohru tilt her head to the side, a little confused, then go back to listening to the teacher.

_darling, you can't tell anyone what you are ok?_

_"but mommy, will i be able to make any friends?"_

_don't worry darling, i'm your friend, and we'll always have each other._

_i sighed again, wishing for the day to be over already._

_my business is my business, my secret is my secret._


	2. Let's play Rich man Poor man!

i heard the bell ring for lunch.

finally, i can just be alone for a while.

"Hey _!" i heard the voice of Tohru behind me, sighing, i put a small smile on my face and turned around, seeing Tohru smiling wildly, behind her was Kyo and another boy, who had silver/purple coloured hair and was smiling to. Kyo however was sporting a frown.

"I was wondering if you wanted to play a game this lunch, we're going to play Rich man poor man, so, you want to play?" she asked, her smile still evident on her face.

i couldn't care less about this rich man poor man game...

"okay, i'll play, but i don't know the rules." i smiled again, Tohru dragged me over to a table and quickly told me the rules.

The boy with silver/purple hair delt out the cards.

"My name is Yuki by the way, it's a pleasure to meet you _." he smiled.

is it just me, or does he look like a girl...?

"can we just play already you damn rat!" Kyo clenched his fist again,

"then why don't you deal out the cards you stupid cat." Yuki finished dealing out the cards and handed us the piles that he'd made.

after a few turns Kyo smirked.

"Revolution!" i looked at the cards he was holding up and sighed.

he's pretty good at this...wait a minute...

"Reverse revolution." i held out the cards in my hand for everyone to see.

"GOD DAMMIT WHY DO I ALWAYS LOSE!" Kyo threw his cards on the table and pushed back on his chair, which started a small sequenced of flailing, wobbling and suddenly falling on the floor.

i couldn't help but snicker at him, the idiot...

"You stupid cat, you always seem to do everything wrong..." Yuki sighed as if he'd said that a million times before.

"GAH, THAT'S IT, LET'S FIGHT RIGHT NOW YOU DAMN RAT!" Tohru and i quickly got up and stepped back, Tohru out of experiance and me out of instinct.

"ugh not again..." Tohru sighed.

"are they always like this?" i looked over to her, she had a worried look on her face, she sighed.

"Well, Yuki anf Kyo are cousins, but they hate each others guts, they do this at home too." she smiled.

"But it always ends the same."

i looked over to see Yuki kick Kyo in the face, sending him flying into one of the desks.

"So you live with these guys?" Tohru nodded,

"Yes, you see i used to live in a tent...well, it's a long story really..." she scratched the back of her head, laughing nervously.

"you idiot, i thought we've been through this enough times to see that i'll win all the time." Yuki came out of a fighting stance as Kyo shot up, little anger marks present on his forehead.

"Let's play again, if i win, you clean the classroom for a whole month!" Kyo pointed a finger to Yuki.

"and if you lose you'll clean the classroom for two months." Yuki replied.

"HOW IS THAT FAIR!" Kyo shouted.

i think i've just enrolled into the weirdest school yet...

so again we played this time i had revolution, and Tohru had Reverse revolution, i still had no idea how to play the game after wards but after lunch had finished and lessons had finished, we waited for Kyo to finish cleaning as the others wanted to walk home with me.

"You damn rat, you cheated didn't you!" Kyo spat at the bored looking Yuki.

"it was clearly evident that you were the one cheating." Yuki had a counter sentence for everything.

Tohru, Kyo, yuki and I started walking home.

"Ok this is my stop, i'll see you guys tomorrow for school."

I turned and said goodbye to my new friends.

once i had closed the door to my house, my mom came up to me and hugged me tight.

"were you okay? did anything happen that i should know of?" she smiled down at me. i sighed and put my bag on the sofa.

"I made some friends, and we played a card game called Rich man poor man, they're really weird if you ask me, but no ones my friend for long, and you know that."

why did those guys even bother to be my friends, i don't deserve friends. i'm not like them.

after a while i went up stairs to go to bed, whilst lying in bed, my mind started to wander to today, making friends with Tohru and yuki.

and meeting Kyo.

why can't i stop thinking about him...i've only just met him...?


End file.
